TIRSAAK
by BranD-X
Summary: Heres the first chapter of the first episode of a fan-series that focuses on Azaka and Tamidake!
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Tenchi, and, I might add that this author feels that owning a sentient being is sick and wrong...even if they are animated! But maybe im just jealous ^_~  
  
A/N: I hate it when I MST fics that say this but So what. This is my first Official Fan-Fic! The timeline is a super amalgam of all the OAV's (Ryo-oki and Tokyo) but it rarely matters because well I've taken a huge step and mostly left out the other cast members.   
  
  
THE INSANE AND RATHER SILLY ADVENTURES OF AZAKA AND TAMIDAKE  
  
EPISODE1: Such Lovely Spring-Like Weather  
  
  
Welcome oh harried and starry-eyed reader of fan fiction. Sit ye down now and listen to this old mans tale. It is about two beings with whom we have spent much time but know very little about... Yes, gentle audience I speak of Azaka and Tamidake: the two guardians of the Princess Ayeka. Let us join them now as they stand at their usual posts...  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Pizza for a monkey king!  
  
It was a beautiful morning at the Masaki household, and the two large log-like guardians could not help but comment on that very fact.  
  
"Ah, what a peaceful morning"  
  
"Yes, such lovely spring-like weather"  
  
"What sort of mischief do you suppose lady Ayeka will get into today Tamidake?" Asked the guardian called Azaka.  
  
"I know not Azaka but I hope we don't need to intercede," Replied his companion ", frankly I've begun to wear myself out recently."   
  
"Yes, I see much rest in our future..."  
  
Suddenly behind them the two heard a loud crash that signaled the awakening of the home's occupants.  
  
"There they go again" Commented Tamidake tiredly as they both turned toward the house.  
  
"Ahem, " came a voice from the path behind them ",might either of you gentlemen know where a Mr. Zarusama lives?"  
  
Somewhat startled the two wooden sentries turned back to view their questioner. He was a small man of medium build wearing a hat emblazoned with some strange heraldry and carrying a cardboard box, which, by all their sensors reckoning, held a small heat-generating disk.   
  
"May we help you?" they asked in unison.  
  
Blinking slightly but still nonplused the young man repeated his question. "Do either of you know where I can find a Mr. Zarusama...I have this Pizza to deliver and I only have six minutes left or I end up paying for it."  
  
Though neither of the two guardians knew what a 'pizza' was, they could sense the distress in the young man's voice and their guardian instincts were moved.   
  
"We indeed know the location of Mr. Zarusama's abode," replied Azaka.  
  
"But without our help you shall not meet your deadline!" Added Tamidake.  
  
The pizza man looked at them confusedly now "your Help? And how exactly do you intend to -"   
  
The young mans sentence was cut off abruptly as the two guardians lifted him up into the air and began accelerating westward at high speeds.   
  
The world blurred for the young man and he almost fainted twice, but somehow he held together as the two sentinels carried him undaunted at speeds he never even thought about reaching. And then like a mountain rising up off the horizon he saw the castle.  
  
To Be Continued!!! 


	2. Piza For A Monkey King!

Disclaimer: See the first chapter!  
  
  
  
AN: Okiday well after a long absence I'm back hopefully ill get more done on this in a  
  
while! Till then enjoy the next helping, thank you everyone for the initial reviews, it  
  
really helped me straighten things out with the story, most of all I'd like to thank  
  
ChildOfTheRevolution for pointing out my dumb foolery with the names to me! So  
  
here we go! Pizza for a Monkey King!…let the strangeness commence!  
  
  
  
THE INSANE and RATHER SILLY ADVENTURES of AZAKA and KAMIDAKE!  
  
  
  
Episode 2: Pizza for a Monkey King!  
  
  
  
Tim had only just arrived in Japan a few months earlier, and had taken the job as a Pizza delivery boy out of necessity.  
  
"There it is" Piped the large log-thing that carried him.  
  
"We shall see you to the door and…" the second guardian was cut off as a large green ray shot out from the large mansion and captured the three in its field.  
  
Tim looked down apprehensively and scowled, "Um ok now what the heck is this?"  
  
"It appears to be a tractor beam."  
  
"Yes it appears that we have been captured in it."  
  
The two guardians began to attempt to move against the beam but to no avail and soon the three unlikely heroes found themselves in a large room. The ceiling seemed unnaturally high and there was a large ray gun sitting in the center of a large marble platform that stood in the middle of the chamber. At the controls sat a small monkey with a foppish crown.  
  
"Aha!" Exclaimed the monkey king. "At last I have captured the elusive and powerful Tenchi Masaki!"  
  
"What?" Asked Tim  
  
"Don't try to play with me boy! I know very well who you are! It was a foolish move to travel with two Juraian guardians, But now I have you! And I shall kindly take your master key now!"  
  
The two guardians sat motionless waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Umm…" Said Tim. "I don't have a freakin' clue what you're talking about…I'm here to deliver a Pizza…"  
  
"It's true" Said Kamidake "This one isn't Lord Masaki"  
  
"You Lie" Screamed the regal chimp as he jumped from the chair and moved to inspect the young man. "This must be him!"  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't" Added Azaka  
  
Tim looked worried and showed the Pizza in his defense..."See just one banana, pepperoni, avocado pizza. I'm just a delivery boy"  
  
"Impossible!" The stately simian hollered. "Then why would he have two Juraian guardians huh…huh?"  
  
Both guardians turned to each other and communicated with a few quick flashes of code.  
  
"Friend, this Zarusama is beginning to get on my nerves" said Azaka  
  
"Indeed, also he poses a threat to Lord Masaki, and that means he poses a threat to the princess."  
  
"Yes, that means it's legal to use force."  
  
The smile code, which only registered to other guardians, briefly flashed as the two of them turned to the majestic monkey.  
  
"Excuse us." The two exclaimed as their energy beams flared to life.  
  
"WHAT!" Yelled the chimp turning to them "Urk…."  
  
The two guardians let fly to laser blasts that landed on either side of the creature. The monkey king then sprang into action, jumping almost thirty feet to a small platform. Azaka moved off to flank the king as Kamidake moved upwards, both charging up to let loose another blast. Tim sat looking confused.  
  
"Hah! You fools! Now you shall taste the true power of Zarusama! 'The Ridiculously Random Ray ©" Howled the crowned creature as he pressed the button and the well-alliterated device sprang to life turning and zapping Azaka, Kamidake, and Tim. Causing their respective realities to go dark. 


End file.
